Dib's Day of Doom
by QuilFire
Summary: Zim and Dib both get locked up into detention together, all hell breaks loose. Extreme gore waring, character death, you have been warned


The walls of the old, worn out classroom were stained with human blood. Everything in the room was disorganized. School supplies were scattered about, and desks were moved or flipped around. Loud crashing and banging noises blended with the sound of pained screams, despite the noise, no one was near enough to hear.

Earlier that day, both Zim and Dib were sent to detention for disrupting Ms. Bitter's class with their bickering. The two weren't happy with this, but it could mean more trouble for them if they didn't go. So, after class, they both had to meet at the shabby old classroom located in the back of the school. The pair then were to sit there for two hours doing absolutely nothing.

Dib was first to arrive. To his suprise, there were no teachers or other students present. He wondered what kept him from leaving. If he really wanted too, he could walk out without anyone stopping him. After a few minutes of thinking, he concluded that there must have been some sort of security camera around, or maybe a sensor that detected the presence of students. Either way, he didn't want to risk leaving.

The boy did a quick scan of the area. The first thing he noticed was the way the desks were organized. They were in five by five vertical rows. It was rather similar to how his original classroom was arranged, but it felt larger. The walls were a grey with a hint of green. The latter color likely caused by mold from years of neglect. At the head of the room, was the teacher's desk. It was covered in pencils and other miscellaneous school items. It confused him a bit. Especially since this room wasn't used for teaching.

He debated for a little while before settling on a seat. It was in a near identical spot to where he sat in the other classroom. Its familiarity drew him to it. Even if it was a subconscious choice.

Dib remembered being told by Ms. Bitters not to do anything, but he couldn't help but pull out his laptop. The boy had hidden it in his cloak just for such occasions. He soon began to do research for a presentation to the Swollen Eyeballs. It was supposed to be in an hour from now, however, he was going to have to miss it. He couldn't help but feel bitter about it.

About five minutes later, Zim showed up. The disguised alien peaked his head throw the door and scanned the room suspiciously. Then he took a seat close to the entrance. Zim was visibly displeased, however, a faint smirk was visible on him.

Dib knew he was up to something. The look on the other's face gave it all away.

The human began to type rapidly on his keyboard. The bitter feeling from today's events and Zim's expression made his blood begin to boil. He blamed Zim for this whole mess and, he couldn't help but express that. He began lividly shout at Zim, Dib's face was still looking towards his screen.

"Way to go, Zim, it's thanks to you we're in this mess. I had a Swollen Eyeball meeting today! I was going to reveal my findings on you and some strange artifacts I found"

"ZIM's fault? How did Zim do anything? I was simply at my desk doing human things. It was YOU who proved ME" Zim shouted back, putting emphasis on his name.

The alien's face looked fierce with anger, but it seemed off. Dib couldn't exactly tell why- his expressions didn't seem very genuine. They were usually true to his feelings, but now for some reason. It put Dib more on edge.

"Oh yeah, Zim, how is attempting to inject a kid with some strange liquid human exactly?" Dib said standing up. He then approached Zim with an intimidating glance.

The other also got up and met the human halfway. "Silence! Dib-worm, you know nothing! Zim was just simply making a new friend. I don't expect a pitiful reject like you to understand!" Zim replied viciously.

It was at that point Dib's rage began to bubble over. He punched Zim square in the forehand without thinking. He put as much force as he could muster into that hit, and just by the sound it made, he could tell Zim would bruise badly.

He watched the other grasp his face and recoil back before looking up at Dib. His expression was wrathful and unforgiving. The boy soon realized his mistake and took a step back. A fearful look took shape on his own face. There was no way he could win a fight against Zim. Not right now at least.

Dib made an attempt for the door, but he was immediately stopped by two metal legs that pinned him face-up on the ground. He winced in pain as the sharp tips dug into the skin of his shoulders. The clothes around the wounds quickly became stained with blood.

He trembled as Zim laughed maniacally over him. "Oh, you won't get off that easy human filth. I intend to have you pay for what you did to the almighty Zim! And, I wouldn't bother trying to escape either. That door is locked until our detention is over. I should know, I was here once before, remember, Dib-stink?" The alien said with a wicked smirk on his face. A small mark began to form on the alien's head from the punch.

The human flashed back to a time when he ratted Zim out for cheating on a test. Of course, the other claimed that he was just 'looking around', but it was painfully obvious he was staring at another kid's paper.

Dib was snapped back to reality when Zim position one of his metal appendages over his neck.

"I intend to make your death as swift and painless as possible, aren't I just so generous?" He said still wearing an evil smile.

Dib swallowed hard as he stared at the razor-sharp point of the leg. If he didn't do something, he would be done for. He promptly lifted up legs and planted a strong kick right to Zim's lower abdomen.

Zim released the human trapped human as he doubled over in pain. He yelled as he held the affected area, "My squeedilyspooch! The pain!"

The furious look on Zim's face only fueled Dib's fear.

Dib got up as quickly as possible, but the stinging in his shoulders only acted as a hindrance. He dashed as fast as his legs could carry him. His destination was under the teacher's desk. The wooden structure was completely enclosed in the front, and its one opening was potentially a good defense point. Then again, it could be easier for Zim to corner and hurt him if he wasn't careful.

He reached the desk in what felt to him like an instant. Dib swiped a pen and a pair of scissors off the top. They were to be used as weapons if needed. Next, he dived under the furniture. Then he curled up into the fetal position once he felt secure. The items he picked up were held close to his chest.

Any kind of pain he was feeling soon disappeared. It was overpowered by his adrenalin and intense fear. All of his attention was on survival. If he could get out of here alive, then he would worry about his injuries.

Dib heard varies creaks and steps. He felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The noises got closer and closer, and they happened one after another until finally, the lower half of Zim's body came into his view. The alien slowly crouched down and looked at Dib with a wicked smile.

Dib almost instantly reacted. He screamed before embedding the pen into Zim's shoulder. Nexr he shoved him aside and ran before tge alien could react.

The boy could hear Zim's pained screams, but he didn't look back. He ran to and settled in the far corner of the room. The best Dib could do was build a blockade of desks, but before he could get anywhere near done with it, Zim was standing on the teacher's desk. The irken hadn't even been bothered to take the pen out.

His PAK legs made for an excellent mobility option as he charged at Dib. The desks in his way were pushed aside with little effort. Likewise, the human's incomplete fort stood no chance.

Dib watched frozen in terror as his only line of defense fell with a single swipe. He began to scream loudly again. An effort was made by him to slice at Zim with scissors, but two metallic legs pinned him to the wall before he could land a blow.

Tears welled in his eyes as the alien laughed in victory,

"Any last words Dib?" Zim said smugly

"Y-you planned this d-didn't you?" Dib questioned in a quivering voice

"Whatever do you mean? This was all just a coincidence" he replied trying to sound innocent.

He then brought a PAK leg below the boy's ribcage.

"P-please, Zim, d-don't do this" Dib begged. The tears overflowed and ran down his cheeks.

"I was going to make this swift for you. But now it's going to be slow and painful!"

The metal pierced through Dib's shirt then through his skin. It didn't stop until it reached his body cavity, which didn't take very long. Then He pushed it up and underneath the boy's ribcage. It cut straight through his liver, stomach, and diaphragm before stopping.

Cherry colored liquid erupted from both his mouth and the entrance wound. Any cries he made only came out as a gurgled mess, his breathing was shallow and rapid, and he was shaking violently from the intense pain.

Dib couldn't tell what was going on with Zim, but he looked almost conflicted. Not that it was any importance to him at the moment.

There wasn't much warning before Zim jerked up the leg into his body again, this time it went through his lungs, just underneath his heart. His chest was visibly bulging from the metal inside it.

Nothing but blood came out as he tried to vocalize again. A puddle of the dark red liquid was beginning to form at his feet. His vision blurred and the pain was starting to fade. It slowly replaced itself with a warmer feeling. One telling him not to fear his inevitable end, however, Dib tried to resist the best he could. He couldn't let it end, not like this, not to Zim.

Zim's seemed to be intensly concentrating on something, but when he took notice of the death in Dib's eyes, he pieced the leg straight through his heart. The human continued his twitching and shaking. He was trying his best to somehow survive the ordeal.

Zim pulled the metal out of Dib's chest. It pulled out a good chunk of his organs in the process.

The boy fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He expected to hear Zim's trademark laughter, but he could only feel the alien's looming presences. Dib didn't have anytime to dwell on it. His vision already turned to black.


End file.
